planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Nanite of the Living Dead
The Nanite of the Living Dead is a recurring annual event in Planetside 2. It typically starts mid-October each year, and lasts until early November. The event tasks players with numerous Halloween-themed event directives, such as killing players while wearing horror-themed cosmetics, and using halloween-themed weaponry to get kills. In addition, numerous Space Pumpkins will appear sparingly throughout every continent that can be destroyed for seasonal rewards and Certs. The event also brings halloween-themed equipment with it, like the factional knife reskin The Slasher, as well as unique directive rewards including exclusive Titles and cosmetics. This event allows players to equip limited seasonal cosmetics and enables the Experience Boost effect found on Halloween Helmets. The current Nanite of the Living Dead, "Nanite of the Living Dead 6: Revenge of the Unsown", started on Wednesday, October 16th, 2019, and is set to conclude at 11:59 PM PT on Friday, November 8th, 2019. Halloween Event Weapons Halloween Event Cosmetics Nanite of the Living Dead cosmetic items, including those that do not provide any experience boosting effects, can only be equipped during a Halloween Holiday Event. They are not usable outside of these periods, and simply cannot be chosen in a loadout. Previously, Space Pumpkin Seeds were a unique currency used to purchase various cosmetics for this event, but as of the 2019 Nanite of the Living Dead, these cosmetics can be randomly acquired when destroying Space Pumpkins or through purchase. Infantry Nanite Systems= |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 700}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 700}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 700}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 750}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 750}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 750}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 5000}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 2500}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 2500}} |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 1500}} |-|Terran Republic= |Empire = TR |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 2000}} |Empire = TR |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = Default |Seed Cost = Default}} |-|New Conglomerate= |Empire = NC |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 2000}} |Empire = NC |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = Default |Seed Cost = Default}} |-|Vanu Sovereignty= |Empire = VS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = 2000}} |Empire = VS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = Default |Seed Cost = Default}} Vehicles Directives Pumpkins The primary objective for players during the Nanite of the Living Dead event is to locate and destroy pumpkins. There are two types of pumpkins; the Space Pumpkin, the common pumpkin that rewards a small amount of seeds and XP, and the Galact-O-Pumpkin, an exceedingly rare pumpkin that rewards a large amount of seeds and XP, and is an objective for the event directive. Seeds Space Pumpkin Seeds (SPS) are used to purchase various Halloween-themed cosmetics, and are earned primarily through the eradication of pumpkins across Auraxis. You will gain between 1-10 Seeds for destroying a Space Pumpkin and anywhere from 15 to 55 seeds for destroying a Galact-O-Lantern. Spawn Schedule In the 2016 Nanite of the Living Dead event, Pumpkins only spawned during a special alert. As of the 2017 event, Halloweens now spawn constantly, approximately between 3 and 10 minutes since their last destruction. If there is no Galact-O-Lantern on that continent then one will also respawn at a random time, though this delay is a lot longer than a Space Pumpkin's respawn time. Hunting Tips *Search near civilized areas, such as buildings and the out-skirts of bases, as well as near the roads that follow lattice lines. *Each continent has approximately 600 random spawn locations, but only around 100 Space Pumpkins can spawn at any given time, and only a single Galact-O-Pumpkin will exist per continent. *Keep changing locations, but don't forget to re-check where you've been! *Pumpkins will spawn in slightly random offsets from their spawning origin, this means they will occasionally be set in strange places, like on trees! General Locations Pumpkins tend to spawn in the same, pre-determined areas constantly. However, they can spawn slightly off-set from these locations, so take a quick sweep before dismissing an area as one which has no pumpkin. *Pumpkins Maps by ief015 History Old Halloween Event Weapons Old Directives Old Cosmetics |Empire = NS |Cosmetic Type = Helmet |SC Cost = N/A |Seed Cost = N/A |Note = Was available for completing old Expert event directives.}} Gallery Nanite of the Living Dead.png NotLDPromo1.png NotLDPromo2.png|Phylactery implant example. NotLDPromo3.png|Galact-O-Lantern. 2017-10-24-Hotfix-pic2.jpg|Flash Flamerider Tire Trails. 2017-10-24-Hotfix-pic3.jpg|Harasser Flamerider Tire Trails. Trivia * Nanite of the Living Dead's name is inspired by the 1968 film, Night of the Living Dead. Category:Events